


i’ll love you forever

by jeongieluvs



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Baby Chou Tzuyu, F/F, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongieluvs/pseuds/jeongieluvs
Summary: nayeon and jeongyeon have been best friends since they were 5. they’ve had some up and downs but made it through. they now share an apartment while going to university and have jobs. what happens when a baby moves next door and possibly changes their lives forever?
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon, Chou Tzuyu/Yoo Jeongyeon, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99





	1. back to the past

**Author's Note:**

> a little something for the story im about to start:)

nayeon had just moved into this new house before her first day of kindergarten. her dad wanted her to get the best education so he found a great school to send nayeon at. the move hadn’t phased nayeon much. she was only 5 she really only cared about the barbie dreamhouse that she really wanted for christmas.  
jeongyeon was really excited about starting kindergarten. she could finally go see what her sisters did while they were at school. jeongyeon was not the type to make friends easily so that worried her sisters a lot. jeongyeon thought kindergarten was gonna be the easiest thing in the world until she met im nayeon.

the first day of kindergarten was pretty hectic for everyone. the teacher was trying to greet all the children and make sure they were feeling comfortable in this new environment. jeongyeon’s sisters already made it to their classrooms upstairs and jeongyeon was waiting with her mom to go inside. the teacher had showed jeongyeon to her seat and gave her something to color while she waited for everyone to arrive and get settled. there was a seat next to jeongyeon. she couldn’t read the name but she hoped it was someone nice.  
nayeon on the other hand did not want to go. she thought maybe she wouldn’t have to go if she was sick right? well her mom found out she was faking. nayeon decided to give kindergarten a chance. she had said goodbye to her mom and was waiting for the teacher to give her a name tag. the teacher then pointed out where nayeon’s seat was and gave her something to color. “hi, i’m nayeon whats your name?” nayeon asked while she sat in her seat.  
“im jeongyeon.” jeongyeon didn’t think she was gonna talk to her. all jeongyeon hoped is that this girl would be nice.“you color very nicely. i don’t care about coloring in the lines. did you know i moved here a couple weeks ago. we used to live in another city and my dad decided we should come here. i have a little sister too. shes pretty cool, i guess.” nayeon wouldn’t stop talking. she might’ve told her whole life story in those 5 minutes. jeongyeon sat there listening to everything. this girl was pretty cool but also kinda annoying.


	2. soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some more on past jeongyeon and nayeon. next chapter is where it really begins:)

nayeon and jeongyeon never separated since that first meet in kindergarten. each year there was a new teacher, new students but nayeon and jeongyeon let nothing get in their way, then middle school happened. 

middle school was.. something. nayeon and jeongyeon suddenly had more friends. nayeon had met momo and sana in one of her classes. jeongyeon had met jihyo and mina. the two slowly started drifting apart. it had scared jeongyeon. they’ve been best friends forever, maybe it just wasn’t meant to be? 

nayeon and jeongyeon had spent maybe a month without talking to each other. there were little hi’s here and there, but that was it. they had other friends but it wasn’t the same. until nayeon decided to contact jeongyeon. they had spent maybe 2 hours catching up on what felt like decades. the next day at school, they’re friend group doubled in size. it was now nayeon, jeongyeon, momo, sana, jihyo and mina and they didn’t want it any other way.

high school soon rolled around and everything stayed the same. sana always came by to pick up and drop off the girls to and from school. they had weekly studying sessions and would help each other get good grades. sometimes- no most of the times they just partied and maybe had a teeny tiny little sips of alcohol but no one needs to know that. 

4 long years with ups and downs finally came to an end. they all had a groupchat that would literally be spammed by nayeon, momo and sana. mina and sana came out then started dating each other. jihyo, momo, sana and mina shared an apartment to make it easier for them to pay. and it left nayeon and jeongyeon not knowing what to do.

the two ended up deciding to also share a apartment as friends—nothing else, just friends. even if they were only friends, they were still soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! ily!<3


	3. a child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys like it so far:)

the apartment next to nayeon and jeongyeon’s was always empty. people always moved in stayed for a year then left. nayeon always wondered why people would stay such a short amount of time then jeongyeon would tell her to stop being so nosy. 

then here goes that time of the year when someone new moves in and nayeon goes crazy wanting to know everything about that person. jeongyeon comes home from work and is immediately flooded with questions. 

“did you see? we have new neighbors! isn’t that great! what if they have a dog it could play with kookeu! but what if they’re mean? that’s not gonna be great. anyways did you see we have new neighbors.”

times like these are what reminds jeongyeon of when they first met. she can remember it very clearly to this day, even if its been years. 

jeongyeon actually saw the new neighbors in the lobby but was debating if she should tell nayeon or not but she doesn’t want to see nayeon trying to stalk the poor neighbors so she just decided to tell her. “actually... i um saw them in the lobby. it was a mom and a baby.” this either could go two ways. 1. nayeon would freak out because there is a baby now living next door. 2. nayeon would not care. 

“OH MY GOD A BABY!!! A BABY OH MY GOD!! LIKE A TINY HUMAN BEING THAT HAS NO IDEA ABOUT ANYTHING YET?? WHAT IF WE CAN BABYSIT THE BABY? THAT WOULD BE GREAT OH MY GOD! IS IT A BOY OR GIRL? DID YOU SEE? HOW OLD IS IT?” 

and there we go. she exploded. nayeon is the type of person to get excited over anything and when she does get excited, it’s like somebody’s celebrating new year’s. jeongyeon went to go take a shower and told nayeon to leave the poor neighbors alone unless they decide to start a friendly conversation which probably won’t happen but you never know.

but nayeon being nayeon decides to not listen and goes outside to see if the neighbors would maybe notice her or something. the neighbor was coming up to her apartment when nayeon noticed that she wasn’t korean. so nayeon just stayed quiet. now nayeon has more goals in life: get to know that person so she could babysit her baby.

the next morning nayeon was about to leave to go to work. she heads down to the lobby and boom she sees the neighbor with the cute little baby in her arm. does she talk to her or does she not. jeongyeon is going to get mad but what jeongyeon doesn’t know won’t hurt right?

“hi. i live next door to you, im nayeon.” those english lessons that nayeon took finally come in handy. “hi, im jia. this is my baby tzuyu.” then she just left. jia ran out the door. maybe she’s not good at talking with people? it doesn’t seem like jia came with anyone else. maybe she’s single? but it isn’t nayeon’s business so she should just leave it as it is. at least she saw the baby.


	4. hi tzuyu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistakes, i hope you enjoy!

jeongyeon eventually found out that nayeon had talked to the neighbor because sometimes nayeon talks too much. one morning there was a knock on the door. no one usually comes to visit unless its momo, sana, jihyo or mina but it was 9am none of them were probably up.

nayeon was the only one in the house. jeongyeon had to go to work and today nayeon only had some online classes. nayeon opened the door to see jia standing with the baby in her hands. “hi im sorry to bother but the daycare is closed and i was wondering if you were able to watch tzuyu while i go to work” 

that kinda shocked nayeon. this lady has been moved in for like 2 days and is already trusting her daughter with some random stranger. of course nayeon said yes then jia gave nayeon a bag with all of the baby’s stuff. then jia left. nayeon didn’t even know if the baby could understand english or korean. nayeon’s english wasn’t good enough for a baby to understand. but again can a baby even understand anything? 

“tzuyu is a cute name, it fits you well” tzuyu started to giggle at that. “what languages do you understand? my english isn’t that great.” nayeon then laughs at herself for trying to ask a baby what languages she speaks. nayeon then decides to call jeongyeon maybe she can help out or something. nayeon wasn’t going to take care of a baby alone.

jeongyeon wasn’t able to come because she had work that’s literally the reason why she wasn’t home but nayeon apparently forgot. so here she was 9:30am with a baby in her hands watching some random cartoon. kookeu comes out of his room which is the small laundry room since the king needs his own space. kookeu sees tzuyu then starts barking which scares tzuyu. 

nayeon now has to deal with a barking dog and a crying baby. okay nayeon, step by step. nayeon puts tzuyu down she’s still crying. nayeon goes to lock up kookeu in his small room because apparently he’s never seen a tiny human before. nayeon tries to call tzuyu down with rocking her, it didn’t work. nayeon then gave tzuyu a bottle to see if that would work. tzuyu took the bottle immediately. 

tzuyu then falls asleep and nayeon goes puts her down in her room. its only been like 10 minutes but she’s exhausted. tzuyu’s been naping for an hour, how long are babies supposed to sleep? nayeon isn’t very good at this. what is tzuyu supposed to do when she wakes up? like is she supposed to play? does nayeon need to get out and buy toys? what about clothes? this mother did not leave tzuyu very much stuff.

tzuyu then wakes up and nayeon doesn’t know what to do. nayeon noticed that tzuyu didn’t look one bit like jia. again, not really nayeon’s business. nayeon put up some random cartoon on the tv and let tzuyu sit around pillows since she wasn’t very stable at sitting up. honestly if jia would have given nayeon more stuff to care for this child, it wouldn’t be so hard. 

about half an hour later, nayeon heats up another bottle for tzuyu. babies eat lunch too right? after that nayeon and tzuyu hang out for a little while. she puts tzuyu down for another nap, let tzuyu get close to kookeu. then jeongyeon comes home.

“oh, look its a little baby” jeongyeon is cooing at tzuyu. “go wash your hands first.” nayeon pulls tzuyu away. jeongyeon is still waiting for the day nayeon will be nice to her. nayeon then tells jeongyeon about how she didn’t know how to take care of tzuyu since jia literally left her with diapers and formula. no toys, no blankets, no nothing. 

jeongyeon decides to take tzuyu out for a little walk to let nayeon get a little break. “your a very pretty baby, tzuyu. has anyone told you that?” jeongyeon says in korean to little tzuyu. tzuyu was about 5 months old the girls had guessed. so in tzuyu’s possible 5 months of living no one has ever told her shes pretty.

some time passes by tzuyu has fallen asleep on jeongyeon who is also asleep and nayeon starts to worry where jia is. its almost 9pm, shouldn’t she be back by now? nayeon starts to think jia doesn’t care about tzuyu. she literally left her baby with some stranger and no way to contact that stranger if something happened to her baby. nayeon decides to not worry maybe she’s stuck in traffic or something.

11:30pm: nayeon, jeongyeon and tzuyu are all passed out on the couch with some random disney movie playing in the background when there is a knock at the door. jia has come to take tzuyu. all jia says is “thank you” and leaves. jeongyeon thinks she might be a rude person. nayeon decides to leave it as it is, shes new to this country it might be hard for her.


	5. irresponsible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you are enjoying:) sorry for any mistakes

the next morning, nayeon is off to work. nayeon and jeongyeon switch off days where one goes to work and the other stays and does online classes. today was jeongyeons day to stay home. exactly 9am jeongyeon was making some coffee when theres a knock on the door. she opened it to see jia with tzuyu. jia hands her tzuyu and says “thank you” and leaves. 

poor child, why is her mom just handing her off to strangers like that. well here is jeongyeon with a baby thats not even related to her in her hands. jeongyeon hoped this was gonna be the last time they watched her child. jia didn’t even talk to them it was really weird.

jeongyeon stands there with the child wiggling in her arms for about 10 minutes. mental notes: kookeu can come out later, go to the store and get this child stuff her mother literally doesn’t bring anything then donate it later when she stops coming. cool okay jeongyeon’s got this. she doesn’t need nayeon. yeah. 

then jeongyeon realized something: nayeon has the car. they share a car because why pay the extra money sharing is caring. wait, even if nayeon has the car this child doesn’t have a car seat. jeongyeon decides to call nayeon because she literally doesn’t have another choice.

“hey before you say anything, i’m calling because i need transportation not because i need help.” jeongyeon makes sure nayeon knows she doesn’t need help taking care if a child. a child is pretty much the easiest thing to take care of. nayeon tells jeongyeon to walk to the store its like a 15 minute walk shes not going to die. 

tzuyu fell asleep on the walk. how? jeongyeon doesn’t know, her shoulder must be very comfortable. nayeon sent jeongyeon a list of stuff to get since they don’t know how long jia is going to make them watch tzuyu. 

jeongyeon nearly spends an hour in that store shopping for a 5 month old? they should probably ask how old tzuyu is. she got a lot of stuff that could have been given from jia but jia doesn’t like communicate with the people who cared for her child. jeongyeon never knew a child could be so expensive oh my goodness.

jeongyeon tries to carefully stick tzuyu in the car seat stroller thing they got but, tzuyu wakes up and is not happy. this experience has taught jeongyeon that children are evil. at least someone is learning right. jeongyeon also learned that because she never bought baby stuff before they gave her a discount she never heard of that before but at least she didn’t have to spend 1000 dollars. 

jeongyeon feeds tzuyu because she thinks shes hungry. tzuyu takes it so she might’ve been hungry. tzuyu then falls asleep and jeongyeon now feels proud that she bought stuff. tzuyu now has toys to play with so shes not staring at colors on the tv or sleeping. 

a couple hours pass, nayeon comes home. she immediately goes to tzuyu which jeongyeon is very offended because she spent hours trying to keep that tiny human alive and she’s not even going to get rewarded. a couple hours later, nayeon and jeongyeon bathed tzuyu, got her in new clothes, gave her a bottle and put her to bed.

more hours pass it is now 12:30am. nayeon and jeongyeon are watching some random movie while waiting for jia to come pick up tzuyu. jia was acting totally irresponsible and jeongyeon was not here for that. 

then finally 1:00am. jeongyeon went to bed. it was just nayeon on the couch really immersed in a movie when she hears a knock. when she opens the door she can immediately smell alcohol. “are you okay” nayeon asks, jia just nods still waiting at the door for tzuyu. nayeon gives her tzuyu then jia leaves. nayeon really feels bad for little tzuyu. how could jia be so irresponsible? she reeked of alcohol and instead of coming to pick up her child she went to drink.


	6. where is she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys so you’ve might have heard about what going on in the world right now. wherever you are i hope you stay safe.   
> sorry for any mistakes. thank you for all the support:)

nayeon was home on the couch trying to fill out some bills when theres a knock on the door. she opens it and there is jia and tzuyu. what a surprise. this happens for the next month. jia came exactly 9:00am, gave tzuyu to either nayeon or jeongyeon, didn’t say a word and left. some days she didn’t even come in contact with them she just left tzuyu in front of the door. 

tzuyu basically had her own stuff at nayeon and jeongyeon’s. she had her own little bath, her own little bucket if toys, a bunch of formula and diapers and a little bed. the bed was in jeongyeon’s room but tzuyu was always picked up before jeongyeon went to sleep. 

one day in december, something happened. jia didn’t come back for tzuyu. everything was going fine during the day. it was about a month since they’ve been taking care of tzuyu and she’s been doing great. nayeon went out to the store to get some more diapers and some teething toys since tzuyu was starting to show some signs of teething. nayeon felt really smart because she noticed. 

later, jeongyeon came home and gave tzuyu a bath and put her to bed. jeongyeon let nayeon go to bed while she sat on the couch watching tv waiting for jia. jeongyeon fell asleep on the couch around 2am. then was woken up at 5am by tzuyu crying. jeongyeon was a pretty light sleeper when shes not in her bed so she should have heard jia knock but she didn’t.

jeongyeon then woke up nayeon not knowing what to do. “jia didn’t come nayeon. tzuyu’s awake now what do we do” nayeon didn’t believe her until she saw jeongyeon come back with a sad tzuyu. nayeon got out of bed then decided to go knock on jias door. she knocked, nothing. no one opened the door. she looked at jeongyeon “what do we do”

“i’ll give her a bottle and you go back to bed, you have work soon.” jeongyeon said, she wasnt letting nayeon stay up. “jeong, where are you going to sleep? tzuyu’s bed is in your room.” 

“nayeon, i’ll just sleep on the couch. its not a big deal now go to bed.” before nayeon could say anything jeongyeon went to go make a bottle for tzuyu. jeongyeon then gave the bottle to tzuyu and started to rock her. after tzuyu fell back asleep jeongyeon put her in her little bed, then went back to the couch to sleep.

it was around 8am when nayeon had gotten up. she whispered to jeongyeon “go to my bed. i’ll be leaving soon.” jeongyeon then got up and walked to nayeons room half asleep. then she fell back asleep. 

jeongyeon had gotten up at 9:30am. nayeons bed was really comfortable and she didn’t want to get out. these past couple of days jeongyeon had really wanted to go to a animal shelter and since tomorrow was saturday, she could go. 

jeongyeon was deep in her thoughts when she heard a little whine. she forgot tzuyu was here. she went to go check on tzuyu and she was still waking up. “hi there tzuyu did you sleep well baby?” tzuyu then cracked a little smile while stretching. 

jeongyeon didn’t know if tzuyu realized jia didn’t come. she probably didn’t. after tzuyu had been staying with nayeon and jeongyeon, you could definitely see a difference in her. jeongyeon hopes tzuyu doesn’t know whats going on.


	7. meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyy:) sorry for any mistakes!

jeongyeon and tzuyu had spent the day together hanging out waiting for nayeon to get home. nayeon and jeongyeon didn’t know what to do with tzuyu. but they were going to care for her as long as they had to. nayeon then got home soon and told jeongyeon something. “jeong, don’t you think its time for our friends to meet tzuyu. i mean she’s not really ours but who knows how long she’ll be with us.” 

nayeon was right. they couldn’t keep this a secret for long. jeongyeon went to go put tzuyu down for another small nap. tzuyu would usually take around 2 naps because they found out if she doesn’t she gets really cranky.   
nayeon was calling jihyo while trying to distract tzuyu while jeongyeon was making her a bottle. “hey ji, do you guys wanna come over soon? we haven’t seen you in a while.”

“hey nay, yeah that’s fine. do you mind if we brought someone? she’s momo’s new friend, i think you’ll like her.” nayeon said that was fine and they hanged up. “jeong, jihyo and the girls are gonna be over soon with someone new she’s momo’s new friend.” nayeon told jeongyeon who was rocking tzuyu. 

nayeon then took tzuyu out of jeongyeon’s hands to let jeongyeon not worry about tzuyu so much. nayeon came out of the room meaning that tzuyu had fallen asleep. they were both on the couch watching some random movie that nayeon kept complaining about. 

the girls soon came over. nayeon told them to be quiet. the new girl then introduced herself to nayeon and jeongyeon. “hi my name is dahyun.” the girls were catching up with each other and getting to know dahyun when jeongyeon heard tzuyu start crying.

“go wash your hands okay? no questions just go do it.” jeongyeon told the girls. “hi baby, you wanna go meet some new friends?” jeongyeon cooed at tzuyu. she then got tzuyu out of her bed and changed her diaper. jeongyeon peaked out to see the girls sitting there. “don’t freak out okay. you’re going to freak her out if you freak out.” jeongyeon told the girls. 

jeongyeon slowly walked out with tzuyu, trying not to overwhelm her with new people. sana and momo gasped. mina told them to shut up. dahyun didn’t know what was going on. jihyo was the most shocked. “did you steal a baby? are you guys married and have a child? without telling your best friends?” jihyo whispered to nayeon. nayeon didn’t reply.

“this is tzuyu.” jeongyeon said. “her mom well i think it was her mom, used to drop her off every morning for about a month until a couple days ago she didn’t come back for tzuyu. im pretty sure she was born in taiwan.” jeongyeon put tzuyu on the floor in front of the girls. 

“what are you going to do with her?” jihyo asked nayeon and jeongyeon while the other girls were trying to get close to tzuyu. “i honestly don’t know. the only option we really have is to go to a police station and see if they have any info about jia or anyone related to tzuyu in taiwan.” 

“thats really sweet of you guys to do this. i'm proud of you. but isn’t she like around 6 months? shouldn’t she be started to eat real foods now? what about doctor visits?” jihyo asked concerned. then suddenly there was a squeal. sana was excited that tzuyu had laughed at her. jeongyeon then left the conversation to get one of tzuyu's teething toys out of the fridge since she saw tzuyu keep wanting to eat the girls fingers. "we'll get that figured out after we go to the police. i don't want to have tzuyu have a bunch of milestones when her family isn't here to experience." 

"you're going to be a good mom, nay." jihyo smiled at nayeon. "shut up" nayeon playfully hit jihyo's arm. tzuyu was currently taking turns in everyone's arms unbothered. she had better things to do like chewing on this toy then worry about the weird women obsessed over her. jihyo then went to go play with tzuyu while nayeon and jeongyeon got to know dahyun better. it was getting close to dinner so the girls decided to leave. nayeon then ordered takeout. it was friday night and neither her or jeongyeon wanted to cook. 

dinner was done and nayeon had taken tzuyu a bath and was putting her to sleep. jeongyeon was on the couch for a bit then decided to go do the dishes. once she was done, she went to get her blanket and pillow quietly making sure to not wake tzuyu. nayeon had come out of the laundry room putting kookeu to bed because he is such a king that he needs to be put to bed. "jeong. you're not going to sleep on the couch again. come to my room, there room on the bed for both of us." before jeongyeon could decline nayeon was pushing her to her room. jeongyeon knew she had no choice so she dealt with it. they both were on the edges of the bed with plenty of space between them.


	8. kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistakes i hope you enjoy!

it was around 3am ish. jeongyeon didn’t really know what time it was. tzuyu was crying. tzuyu didn’t really wake up in the middle of the night and if she did it was around 5am so it was weird. "i'll get her you go back to bed." nayeon said, you could hear how tired she was based on her voice. nayeon got tzuyu, changed her diaper and made her a bottle. nayeon came back to her room, sat on the bed and started to feed tzuyu. 

tzuyu only took half of the bottle. then she started to whine again. nayeon then started to rock tzuyu. tzuyu then started to cry. jeongyeon then got up and put her arms out signaling nayeon to give her tzuyu. jeongyeon and tzuyu had a staring contest, which eventually made tzuyu stop crying. then jeongyeon noticed tzuyu kept hitting her mouth. "nayeon, look she's like hitting her mouth."

nayeon then grabbed her phone and turned on the flashlight to see inside tzuyu's mouth. "THERE'S TEETH! SHE HAS TEETH." nayeon yelled, startling jeongyeon and tzuyu. jeongyeon then saw two little white things. she guessed that they were teeth. tzuyu's teeth weren't fully grown yet. they were very little, you could barely see them. "what do we do nayeon? she's clearly in pain." nayeon felt very smart. when she had went to the store a couple days ago she found this baby teething gel and decided to buy it even though tzuyu wasn't officially teething at the time. 

nayeon ran off to the kitchen, leaving jeongyeon confused. nayeon came back with something that looked like toothpaste. "its teething gel, we just put a little bit over her gums and it should help." nayeon went to go wash her hands and jeongyeon was inspecting the box. she noticed tzuyu rubbing her eyes and yawning. "someones tired." nayeon came back and started to put a little gel on tzuyus gums. then she looked at tzuyu in the eyes, "please go to sleep now okay thank you." nayeon then started to rock tzuyu hoping that she would fall asleep. 

it was around 9:30am when jeongyeon woke up. she wasn't expecting tzuyu to get up soon since she was up in pain for a while. jeongyeon got her phone and turned to other side. she got scared when she saw nayeon. she forgot nayeon and her were sharing a bed. looking at nayeon sleeping peacefully reminded her of that one time in high school. 

_the girls were at mina's house. her parents were away, she was left with her older brother but he was out. they had a bottle of alcohol and said they were each going to drink a little bit. mina and sana had drank the most. they were in some corner making out or whatever. jihyo and momo were making some popcorn and were going to watch a movie. nayeon and jeongyeon were on the couch cuddled next to each other. "kiss! kiss! kiss!" sana started shouting at nayeon and jeongyeon. nayeon got off from the couch to go get a drink leaving jeongyeon whining. "hey nayeon, i bet you 50 bucks you won't kiss jeong. its not even that hard look." sana then kissed mina to show how easy it is. nayeon was not going to give in. 50 bucks is nothing. they were watching some random movie when nayeon felt jeongyeon scoot closer to her and put her head on her shoulder. that made nayeon stiffen. nayeon saw sana was waving money from the kitchen. its just 50 bucks right nayeon? next thing you know nayeon and jeongyeon's lips smash together. then after they went straight back to watching the movie like nothing happened. it was then around 1am when jihyo and momo left. nayeon decided she was going to leave to and jeongyeon decided to go with her. "jeong you know-" jeongyeon cut her off by kissing her. they had been making out in front of mina's house for a couple minutes. ever since that moment the two never talked about the kiss. sana also never gave nayeon the money because she "couldn't" remember._

9:42am  
jeongyeon:   
ji, are you awake i have something to tell you

jihyo:  
yes im awake i have to meet my parents soon  
what is it? did you and nayeon finally get married?

jeongyeon:  
um no?   
we slept in the same bed   
nayeon is literally sleeping right next to me

jihyo:  
OH???  
DID YOU DO ANYTHING??  
IS THEIR IMPROVEMENT ON THIS VERY SLOW RELATIONSHIP??

jeongyeon:  
NO   
NOTHING HAPPENED  
TZUYU IS TAKING MY ROOM AND I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP IN THERE AND POSSIBLY BOTHER HER SO I WAS SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOR A LITTLE WHILE WHEN NAYEON TOLD ME TO SLEEP WITH HER  
NOTHING HAPPENED

jihyo:  
geez  
literally any idiot can tell that you two are in love with each other  
pls do something like kiss her, you guys are idiots

jeongyeon:  
okay BYE jihyo

jeongyeon couldn't make a move. did nayeon even like her anymore?


	9. its going to be okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something small:) i didnt want to leave yall hanging.   
> this could be triggering to some so pls read at your own risk.  
> sorry for any mistakes

jeongyeon had stayed in bed for a little while, the bed was just too comfy. she then got up and made herself some coffee. right as she sat down on the couch, she heard a cry. she went to go check on tzuyu who did not look happy. "why are you mad? did someone upset you? tell me the person, i'll fight them." jeongyeon was talking to tzuyu who probably couldn't even understand her. "you wanna go wake up nayeon."

nayeon then wakes up with drool on her arm. "what the-" she opened her eyes to see tzuyu sitting on her, drooling. "jeong put a bib on her she's going to drool all over her shirt." nayeon told jeongyeon "you see nayeon, we don't have bibs. so i suggest you get up now so we can go to the store and get some before she ruins all of her clothes." jeongyeon snapped back at nayeon. nayeon just rolled her eyes.

they finally got out of bed and had some breakfast. "there's a department store near the police station, we'll just go there." nayeon told jeongyeon. they got in the car and soon arrived to the department store. they got tzuyu's bibs and nayeon got herself a pack of candy's. they got to the police station and were honestly scared. they hoped everything was going to be fine.

nayeon had talked to someone at the front desk and were waiting to be called. a dog came out of one of the rooms. jeongyeon pointed to the dog, "look tzuyu its a doggy!" tzuyu got very excited. "how come you don't get excited with kookeu?" nayeon pretended to be sad. "she probably doesn't like kookeu, he likes to ignore her." jeongyeon laughed at nayeon. 

they soon got called by some man and went into this room. "okay ladies, i'm just going to ask you questions about what is happening." the man said. nayeon basically explained the whole situation with jia and tzuyu to the man. he was then typing stuff in a computer. "so looking at the files from taiwan, it seems like miss chou jia is or was tzuyu's guardian. her biological mom had given her up to her sister miss chou jia , then did a lot of drugs and was sent to a mental hospital." nayeon and jeongyeon were shocked at what the man was saying.

"miss chou was never tzuyu's legal guardian. we don't know the reason she came to korea. she must've gotten tired of taking care of the baby and gave her up to you. you guys will probably end up having to go to court if we can find miss chou. so are you guys willing to take care of tzuyu while we find miss chou and get everything settled in court?" the man looked at nayeon and jeongyeon.

nayeon then looked at jeongyeon who nodded. "yes. we will take good care of her." nayeon said while looking at tzuyu sleeping in jeongyeon's arms. "that will be it then. can i get your information her on this paper please." the man smiled at them. 

once they got out, they went straight the the car. "so i guess now, its kinda serious. we've got to get a lot more stuff." nayeon sighs, it wasn't a bad sigh it was more of a what do we do now sigh. "nay, its going to be fine. we're going to be fine. tzuyu is going to be fine. everything is going to be okay. jeongyeon reassured nayeon.


	10. milestone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistakes hope you enjoy!

nayeon was always an over thinker. jeongyeon was also an over thinker but it wasn't as bad as nayeon. nayeon would stay up for nights just thinking and she felt like this was going to be a night of thinking. nayeon called jihyo over because she was the best with advice. all of the girls were good at advice but when it comes to these things it jihyo. the car ride home was full of silence. it wasn't an awkward silence, it was more of a little pause.

they got home and jeongyeon tried to carefully get tzuyu out of her carseat and into her little bed but it didn't work. tzuyu woke up. there was then a knock on the door which was jihyo. jihyo immediately gravitated to tzuyu. "okay wheres the 'hello nayeon and jeongyeon how are you doing? are you guys doing alright? i know its hard to take care of a baby let me help you.' rude." nayeon said sarcastically. 

"so you guys are either dating and want me to watch your almost child or somethings up" jihyo said smirking at the two. then nayeon told everything to jihyo. jihyo then gave tzuyu back to jeongyeon and sat next to nayeon. "guys nothing is going to change, its all going to be fine. if that lady left tzuyu here theres a big chance she doesn't want her. its all going to be the same. until you guys are her official mothers. then it's like different a bit. you guys don't have to worry, its all going to be fine." jihyo reassured nayeon and jeongyeon, mostly nayeon. 

"i don't know what i would do without you jihyo." nayeon smiled at jihyo. "now we need to talk about the sexual tension between you two." jihyo said while getting hit by nayeon. jeongyeon then put tzuyu on the floor and went to go make a bottle. she put the bottle on the other side of the room. "nayeon. start recording." jeongyeon told nayeon leaving nayeon and jihyo very confused.

tzuyu then moved to the crawling position. "oh my god." nayeon was surpised. tzuyu then moved to her elbows and started to move. "OH MY GOD" nayeon shouted. jeongyeon then moved the bottle closer to tzuyu. tzuyu was army crawling for the first time. jeongyeon could tell tzuyu was going to start crawling soon, tzuyu would always go to the crawling position and rock back and forth but she would never move. tzuyu then got the bottle leaving jeongyeon by surprise. 

"GOOD JOB!!!" they started to clap for tzuyu like she just won something, leaving her very confused. "oh my god jeong how did you know she was going to. imagine if we didn't get it on video. oh my god." nayeon told jeongyeon. 

"so like i'm gonna go now." jihyo said while going to grab tzuyu. "i'm also gonna take her if you don't mind, you guys have business to do." jihyo said pretending to leave. "i'd like to keep her please thank you." jeongyeon said grabbing tzuyu. jihyo pouted and jeongyeon pushed her out the door. 

"jeong tomorrow i'm throwing a tzuyu eats real food for the first time party. is that okay, it's just going to be the girls." nayeon said as jeongyeon put tzuyu back on the floor and sat on the couch. "are you sure we should do that? i mean she's not even our official child." jeongyeon said. jeongyeon didn't want to do a bunch of stuff with tzuyu then have someone take her away.

"jeong, what jihyo said is right. there's a big possibility of her staying with us forever. i don't want to her get behind on her achievements because we're waiting on something where we already know what's going to happen." nayeon told jeongyeon. that made jeongyeon think. she's right. tzuyu wouldn't be with them if she had other family in taiwan. so tzuyu is basically theirs. 

"yeah....you're right. let's have the party." jeongyeon said to nayeon. nayeon smiled. nayeon played with tzuyu while jeongyeon was thinking for a while. was she suddenly going to be a mom? everything was going so fast. there was no sexual tension between them right? jeongyeon then snapped out of her thought and got a bath ready for tzuyu. 

tzuyu had a bath, ate and now nayeon was putting her to bed. kookeu comes out the room. he was always in a room when tzuyu was in the living room. the king didn't like the attention taken from him. jeongyeon was sitting on the couch thinking, how was she going to tell her parents???


	11. party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will try to update regularly but you know school exists so i don't know if i can but i will try!! sorry for any mistakes hope you enjoy!

jeongyeon slowly opened her eyes with the sun shining bright on them. she checked the time on her phone. 10:34am. she overslept. this was the first time she slept over 10am since tzuyu had started staying over. jeongyeon doesn't even remember falling asleep on the bed. she remembers laying on the couch thinking and that was it. she gets up and goes to the living room to see nayeon and tzuyu playing together. 

"good morning ma'am. i got tzuyu to let you sleep, you always wake up early to get her. oh i also called the girls and they're going to come to the party. i also told them to bring gifts like diapers. tzuyu also made you food, go eat it." nayeon said while playing with tzuyu. jeongyeon then went to the kitchen to see the breakfast tzuyu "made". jeongyeon thought it was pretty sweet of nayeon to do.

nayeon wasn't too bad of a cook. not like in high school. nayeon was trying to make cupcakes for sana's birthday. let's just say it ended up burnt and she almost burned down her house. while jeongyeon was eating her food all she could hear were tzuyu's little giggles. it was adorable. 

it was around 11 when tzuyu started to get cranky meaning she needed a nap. jeongyeon was getting a bottle ready when there was a knock. "nayeon please don't tell me you told them to come at this time." jeongyeon gave nayeon that look. nayeon was also confused she told them to come around 1. she opened the door and there was a smiling jihyo, "hi."

"i know you said 1 but i came here cuz i was bored and momo was out and sana and mina were doing girlfriendy stuff and i didn't want to be around to hear that so um yeah." jihyo smiled at them again. jeongyeon laughed. she was about to say something when she was interrupted by a tzuyu cry. kookeu got on the couch and tzuyu didn't like that.

kookeu and tzuyu literally never got along. kookeu didn't like if she was sitting on the floor playing. tzuyu didn't like it when kookeu came near her or if he went on the couch. the two were like enemies in silence. nayeon was not a fan of the drama.

jeongyeon then finished making the bottle and gave it to tzuyu making her calm down. jeongyeon then moved to her room since it was darker and tzuyu slept better in the dark.   
"i don't know why you were worrying so much, you guys are doing great." jihyo smiled at nayeon

jeongyeon left the room after putting tzuyu to sleep and the 3 just chatted for a while. 

it was around 12:30 when the girls came. momo came with a box of diapers hopeful she got the right size. mina came with a bag of what looked like food. sana came with a dress that said "i'm cool like auntie." dahyun came with a couple of baby utensils which nayeon laughed at.   
"yall she's still sleeping be quiet." nayeon told the girls especially sana who was desperate to see the baby.

they were just talking very softly waiting for the baby to wake up. soon there was a cry which made sana squeal. mina had to shut her up. 

jeongyeon brought out the baby who was still waking up. tzuyu was not amused. jeongyeon then sat tzuyu in front of the girls waiting to see if she was going to do something. tzuyu was sitting there doing absolutely nothing and sana was sitting there looking at her like she just won the olympics. 

"wait, we don't have a high chair." jeongyeon said.   
"well go get one. sometimes you should be more prepared jeongyeon." sana said not amused with jeongyeon. jeongyeon was so close to hitting sana. "whatever let's just use this seat, it used to help her sit up." jeongyeon said trying to get the seat from the room. 

jeongyeon put the seat on the table and sat tzuyu there. jeongyeon then got some avocado and started to smush it to be baby edible. it was pretty smushed it should be fine. she got a bib and put it on tzuyu. literally everyone had their phone out recording. 

"tzuyu say ahhh" jeongyeon showed tzuyu to open her mouth. she put a bit in tzuyu's mouth which she just spit out again. "look tzuyu" jeongyeon started to pretend to chew and the rest of the girls joined along. jeongyeon tried again, tzuyu still spiting some out. tzuyu then got the hang of it and started to eat it. jeongyeon then cleaned up tzuyu while some of the other girls cleaned up the table. 

jeongyeon then gave tzuyu to sana to let them play and sana was very excited. jeongyeon sits down and sees nayeon crying. "why are you crying are you okay?" jeongyeon asked nayeon. 

"i- i just- i love you."


	12. confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy jihyo day:)  
> sorry for any mistakes hope you enjoy!!

that was not meant to be said out loud. she didn't even know why she was crying. there was one thing of nayeon that never changed, she blurts everything out. nayeon honestly saw this coming. she knew there was going to be a day that she accidentally told jeongyeon she loved her. nayeon didn't know what to do. jeongyeon was just sitting there, her face pale.

they were sitting there for a couple minutes before jeongyeon spoke up. "nayeon, do you want to talk?" nayeon then got up and left. nayeon knew it wasn't the smartest idea but she couldn't stay there for another minute. nayeon and jeongyeon both knew that they liked each other and were waiting for the other to confess and when it finally happens it goes wrong. 

"where did she go?" sana asked with tzuyu in her arms. jeongyeon honestly forgot that they were still there. poor tzuyu being surrounded by the weird women that love her so much. "oh um she went to her parents it was urgent." jeongyeon said scratching her neck. she does that when she's nervous. this was a very weird moment. jeongyeon thinks this could all possibly be a dream. 

a couple hours passed and the girls except jihyo had just left but no sign of nayeon. jihyo had that sense that something was wrong. jeongyeon thought if jihyo ever had a child that child wouldn't be able to hide anything because jihyo senses everything. "so what happened." jihyo asked jeongyeon. jihyo should really get a job in couples counseling jeongyeon thought. 

jeongyeon told jihyo what happened and she was not happy. "YOU IDIOT! YOU CLEARLY HAD THE CHANCE TO SAY 'OH HEHE I LOVE YOU TOO' BUT YOU DECIDE TO BE STUPID AGAIN!" jihyo yelled which started tzuyu a little bit. at this point jihyo was ready to smack jeongyeon. 

in jeongyeon's book, jihyo was good at 2 things. 1 advice and 2 telling her that she's stupid. jeongyeon knew it was the truth though. "call her and tell her to come home and confess you idiot." jihyo told jeongyeon. then perfect timing for jeongyeon, tzuyu started to cry. kookeu got near tzuyu. tzuyu was very offended.

"oh look she's crying, let me give this child my attention." jeongyeon said which bothered jihyo.   
"you are not going to avoid this forever, miss yoo jeongyeon. i better wake up to an invitation to your wedding." jihyo said getting her things ready to leave. 

jihyo was leaving their apartment when she saw nayeon outside. "miss nayeon go back to your house and trust me your going to be fine." jihyo said passing by nayeon which started her. nayeon was going to go inside soon anyways. she had spent hours at a bunch of random stores and just wanted to lay down in her bed. 

nayeon had spent like 10 minutes outside the door deciding if she should really go inside. when she finally got the courage to go inside, she found jeongyeon cooking and tzuyu chewing on some toy on the floor. when tzuyu realized she was home, she came crawling to nayeon. nayeon literally almost cried on the spot because she was so touched. 

"hi." jeongyeon told nayeon from the kitchen. it was very awkward.   
"hi." nayeon said back, holding tzuyu. "um i'll go shower then we can talk." nayeon then left to the bathroom. that was horrible. the conversation lasted like 2 seconds and it might have been the worst conversation both of them had. 

nayeon had finished her shower and dinner was all ready. this was gonna be the first dinner where tzuyu was actually gonna eat with them. jeongyeon had make them both spicy stir-fried rice cakes while tzuyu was gonna eat some smashed up avocado. there was no talking between them if you don't count tzuyu's babbling. 

dinner had finished and they were all sitting on the couch except for tzuyu who was crawling about. nayeon spoke up first, "look jeong i'm really sorry it just-" she was cut off by a kiss by jeongyeon. deep inside nayeon really hoped this wasn't going to be part 2 of what happened in high school. 

"nayeon, i love you too." jeongyeon said between the kiss. nayeon pulled jeongyeon closer. they were kissing for a while until they were out of breath. jeongyeon pulled nayeons face close to hers.   
"i love you so so much." jeongyeon said while nayeon pulled her into a slow kiss.


	13. dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating school has been kinda hard this past week. its a bit short but i still wanted to give yall something.  
> hope you enjoy sorry for any mistakes:)

a couple days had past and they were still waiting for the call. the call where tzuyu would officially be nayeon and jeongyeons. nayeon and jeongyeon have yet to tell the rest of the girls about their "relationship". jihyo was probably going to feel the most betrayed since they tell her everything. 

nayeon had recently got an obsession with buying cute clothes for tzuyu. by the end of the day the clothes would end up ruined but tzuyu looked cute so that's all that mattered. jeongyeon also officially "moved" into nayeon's room. they had bought tzuyu an official crib and decorated jeongyeon's old room just for tzuyu. 

sana loved to facetime tzuyu. nayeon told mina to get on it with mina and sana having a child together but she got red and walked away. the girls absolutely adored tzuyu. nayeon and jeongyeon's phones would constantly get blown up by the girls asking about tzuyu. if only kookeu could give tzuyu that much love.

tzuyu and kookeu's relationship had gotten a bit better. kookeu could get close to tzuyu without her freaking out. that excited nayeon she was going to take tzuyu to an animal shelter to see if maybe she would like it. unfortunately for jeongyeon today was that day. jeongyeon had came home from work exhausted. she decided to go because she loved tzuyu not to make nayeon happy or whatever. 

"nayeon, the one rule is that you do not scream like you're crazy because you will end up scaring the dogs and tzuyu." jeongyeon said as she was taking tzuyu out of the carseat. nayeon was very offended. she never screamed only when she needed to and if she needed to scream so what. her voice is very pretty.

they got into the shelter and surprisingly tzuyu was the one screaming. they would look at all the dogs through the window and tzuyu would get so excited it was adorable. they got all the way to the last dog a brown poodle. tzuyu was standing in front of the dog for like 10 minutes just staring at it. 

"jeongyeon we need to get that dog. look tzuyu's in love." nayeon told jeongyeon. there was no way that the 2 of them could take care of 2 dogs and a baby.   
"nayeon, you need to think about it. we can't." jeongyeon replied back. nayeon wasn't going to take no for an answer. she was going to get tzuyu that dog even if it risked her breaking a finger. 

nayeon then asked all about the dog and it was perfect for them. it was a very gentle dog. she was pretty too. tzuyu needed a friend and it looked like she actually liked the dog. "jeongyeon, are you really going to say no to her? i'll take care of her you don't have to do anything. tzuyu needs a best friend." nayeon told jeongyeon.

jeongyeon thought about it for a little. it had been about 20 minutes and tzuyu is still staring at the dog. she had to say yes. just imaging the thought of tzuyu playing with the dog made her smile. "fine nayeon we can get the dog." nayeon jumped up and down with tzuyu. 

they were added on to the list for adoption. they had to wait a couple days. nayeon's smile was so big. she kept telling tzuyu that they were gonna adopt the dog but tzuyu probably didn't understand. but it made jeongyeon happy to see her girls be happy.


	14. here we go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all i know this is not how stuff would go in real life dont come at me. may be triggering to some.   
> i hope you enjoy, sorry for any mistakes:)

about a couple week had passed and nayeon finally got the call. jia had been found and they were ready to go to court. nayeon didn't know how to comprehend this. she was ready, she wanted tzuyu to be theirs legally but the thought that it might not happen scared nayeon. when she told jeongyeon she could see the worry in her face too. 

they only had a couple days to comprehend this and of course they called jihyo to help. they still haven't told jihyo about their relationship which made them feel guilty but it was for the best. once jihyo arrived, the first person she went to console was tzuyu who was unbothered. jihyo waited for the day tzuyu would get excited for her arrival but obviously it wasn't the day yet. 

"i know you guys are scared but trust me its going to be fine. tzuyu was honestly meant to be with you guys, she's so happy." jihyo's advice was always so reassuring. "now we go on to the other problem here, you two. hello, no improvement? you guys need to open your eyes sometimes. when i get my first gray hair i'm blaming it on you two. my sisters have more common sense then you two and that's a compliment." and other times jihyo was like a weird school counselor but more honest and rude.

the three kept bickering for a while. almost a decade of being friends and stuff never changes.

it was 7:30am. too early for anything. they had to be at court at 10. nayeon got up early since she was so nervous. nayeon was laying in bed, texting jihyo who wasn't even awake yet. nayeon just wanted to go and get it over with. when she got tired of laying there she slapped jeongyeon. isn't it such a blessing to be slapped by your girlfriend while you are peacefully sleeping. 

jeongyeon shot up from the bed. then when she realized it was nayeon who slapped her, she went back to sleep. just when nayeon was about to slap her again, she heard a cry from tzuyu. she went to go get tzuyu and brought her back to their bed. "look jeong she wants you to get up now get up." nayeon told jeongyeon.

jeongyeon then turned around to see tzuyu sitting there staring at her with those big eyes. tzuyu was just so cute. nayeon then left to go make breakfast which jeongyeon hoped that she didn't burn the kitchen down. jeongyeon then sat up and started to play with tzuyu. it ended up with drool on jeongyeons face but it was worth it to see tzuyu be happy.

they soon ate breakfast and got ready. both nayeon and jeongyeon were pretty nervous. it was a big day. the moment they got there, more emotions started to come. 

once they got inside, everything got situated and they were going to start. nayeon could see jia on the other side of the room and she looked like she got the life sucked out of her. the room was nothing what nayeon and jeongyeon expected. the room was pretty smaller then expected and there weren't a lot of people.

"my sister had a boyfriend who was into drugs. she soon got pregnant and her boyfriend left her. after she had given birth, she got addicted to drugs. she did a lot of bad things and was soon put into a mental hospital. i then took tzuyu. i was going to be her guardian until i could get a hold of her dad. i was then told he moved to korea so i came here. i couldn't find him and i didn't want to be stuck with a baby when i was unstable. the neighbors would watch tzuyu while i would go get some money to pay for the apartment or find her dad. one night i was doing drugs and i thought it would be a good idea to run away and the baby was going to be fine since she seemed fine with the neighbors. so i left." jia said when she was called up. 

nayeon and jeongyeon were left speechless. how could she do that to the poor baby?

nayeon was then called up, "jeongyeon and i live have been living together for a couple of years now. i had met jia in the lobby and thought she was a single mother nothing much. then she started to ask us to watch the baby. the first couple of times we thought it was only going to be for a little while. until she started coming everyday. she left us with nothing for the baby except for a couple diapers and a small little amount of formula. we soon had to go buy the baby her own things since she came with nothing. jia also started to come pick the baby up during the middle of the night while we were sleeping. until she just stopped coming and we starting caring for the baby full time."

they had sat there waiting for everything to get sorted out. they were asked a lot of more questions and in the end jia was going to be fined and may be going to jail for neglect of a child and use of drugs near a minor. jia had officially lost all guardianship to tzuyu. all nayeon and jeongyeon had to do were sign a lot more papers and tzuyu was going to be theres. 

"miss im nayeon and miss yoo jeongyeon? i would like to bring you do this room and talk about adoption please." nayeon has heard that voice before. that voice felt very familiar. they go into the room with the lady. she was a short girl. short blonde hair, the roots needed to be touched up. a mole below her lip. "hello, my name is son chaeyoung nice to meet you." 

"chaeyoung?"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ily!<3


End file.
